PRS The Female White Ranger
by Jaydenlover15
Summary: Jayden , Antonio, Mike, Kevin, Mia, and Emily get the surprise of their life when Hayden and Antonio's childhood friend arrives. Jayden and Antonio haven't seen her since she was seven. Now, she's back and better than ever. How will the team react? What's the friend's history? Will the friend be a ranger? Does she have any family? All these questions will be answered in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Centuries ago in Japan nighlok monsters invaded our world but samurai warriors

stopped them with power symbols passed down from parent to child.

Today the evil nighlok have risen once again and plan to flood the earth.

Luckily a new generation of heroes stands in their way. They are ...

The Power Rangers Samurai.


	2. Meeting The White Ranger

Jayden , Emily, Mike, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio were going about their daily routines when the Gap Sensor sounded. Jayden , as usual was the first to react. He jumped up from where he was sitting, and ran to the map that told the rangers where the nighlok was. Jayden told the other rangers that the nighlok was near the amusement park, Rainbow's End.

"Let's go! The nighlok is probably terrorizing people as we speak!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Calm down, Antonio. Everyone ready?" Jayden asked.

Emily and Mia nodded.

"Let's do this!" Mike and Kevin shouted.

When they got to Rainbow's End, a nighlok was running around. What the rangers and the nighlok didn't know was that they were being watched.

"Hey, nighlok!" Antonio shouted, "Leave those people alone!"

"Who's going make me?" The nighlok asked.

"We are!" Mike answered.

"Go, go samurai!" Jayden, Mike, Antonio, Kevin, Mia, and Emily yelled.

"Oh, the power rangers. I'm so scared." The nighlok mocked.

As the rangers fought the nighlok, a girl watched and waited. _Jayden's gotten better at fighting since I last saw him, _the girl thought. _I wonder if he even remembers me after all these years. _As the girl watched, she noticed something the nighlok would probably notice as well. _Anything happens to Jayden and the rest of the rangers hesitate before making sure Jayden's okay or attacking the mooger that hurt him, _the girl thought, _That moment of hesitation could be the difference between being defeated or defeating the nighlok._

"Go, go samurai!" The girl whispered.

After changing into the white ranger, the girl watched a bit longer, and saw the team hesitate longer than last time. The nighlok noticed that the rangers hesitated when the red ranger was attacked by the moogers. As the nighlok prepared to attack the next time the rangers hesitated, the girl crept around to a bush behind the nighlok. The rangers hesitated, the nighlok started to attack, and the girl attacked the nighlok from behind.

"Oh no you don't, nighlok. I'm not going to stand by and let you attack my friends!" The girl shouted.

"Another ranger?! You multiply like crazy!" The nighlok exclaimed.

" White Ranger, Cloud!" The girl yelled, "Cloud Crossbow!"

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The nighlok screamed, "I back to crush you!"

"I hate when they become mega-monsters." The girl stated.

"Thanks for saving our butts down here on ground." Emily said.

"We can take from here." Mike added.

"Lion Folding Zord!" Jayden said.

"Ape Folding Zord!" exclaimed Emily.

"Bear Folding Zord!" Mike yelled.

"Turtle Folding Zord!" shouted Mia.

"Dragon Folding Zord!" Kevin said.

"MegaMode power, activate!" Jayden, Emily, Mike, Mia, and Kevin said, together, "We are united!"

"ClawZord!" Antonio shouted, "MegaMode power, activate!"

Both MegaZords fight the nighlok as the girl looked on. _I hope they can hold their ground like that, _the girl thought, _because, if not, I'll have to call on the Griffin Folding Zord and the Phoenix Zord to save their butts. _The rangers defeated the nighlok.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said.

Mike, Emily, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio watched as Jayden went to talk to the girl. _I wonder what he wants. I hope he doesn't realize who I am, _the girl thought. Jayden looked back at his team, and Antonio started to lead the others away.

"Thanks for your help defeating the nighlok, white ranger." Jayden said.

"No problem. I enjoy kicking nighlok butts." The girl replied.

"If you need a place to stay, you can stay at the Shiba House with me and the other rangers." Jayden told her.

"Thanks. I think I'll take your offer and stay a while." The girl said as she blushed under her helmet.

When she got up to follow Jayden, the girl felt a sharp pain run through her leg. As she collapsed, the girl put her arm underneath her, and yelled 'ouch!' when she landed. Jayden turned around and saw the girl on the ground. Emily, who was a few feet in front of Jayden and the girl, heard the girl yell and turned around to help Jayden.


	3. A little bit of the past

**Author's note:** Quite a few things happen in the story that you might not understand why it's there, but don't freak out. I promise it will all make sense in the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in any way or form own Power Rangers. I only own Sarah and that that does not exist or happen in the series. I am a fan and that's it.

* * *

><p>For those of you who want to know more about the white ranger, here is a profile I made for her:<p>

NAME: Sarah Alexis Hollings

AGE: 16

DESCRIPTION: brown hair, blue eyes, and a light tan

WEAPONS: usually a crossbow in ranger form, but when she's not in ranger form, she has daggers tucked into her boots

* * *

><p>When the girl woke up three days later, she found Jayden sitting in a chair near the window. Hopeing she could pretend to still be asleep, the girl rolled over on her side. Jayden didn't fall for her trick.<p>

"I know you're awake." Jayden said.

"Crap! I was hopeing you wouldn't notice." The girl replied.

"I'm actually glad you woke up on my shift." Jayden informed her.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Because I wanted to ask you a few questions. Like why weren't you surprised when I mentioned the Shiba House?" Jayden inquired.

"I wasn't surprised was because I've been to the Shiba House before. During my childhood, in fact." The girl answered.

"Please tell me about your childhood." Jayden said.

"Well, I lived in a two story house in the same neighborhood as the Shiba House. I would go to the Shiba House on days I knew that there would be no bad weather. I saw two boys doing something that looked like training on the other side of a wall. I would climb to the top of the wall and watch the boys. One day, I was sitting on top of the wall when one of the boys saw me and yelled. I was so shocked that I fell off the wall and onto my face on the side of the wall that the boys were practicing on." The girl laughed. "When I opened my eyes, I saw one of the boys holding out his hand to help me up. The one that helped me up introduced himself as Jayden and the other as Antonio, then he asked if I was okay. I told him as long as I had no broken bones then I was fine. Jayden invited me to train with him and Antonio whenever I could, and I did. Then my parents announced that we were moving a week after my seventh birthday. After we moved, I didn't talk to anyone. When my parents saw that I had no friends, they tried to arrange playdates. I told them that I missed our old house and my friends there. My chose to stay in the new town rather than my happiness. So when my grandma died, I ran away. Now, I'm here." The girl said.

"Yeah, when you and Antonio were here, training was fun because you and Antonio kept trying to outdo each other." Jayden said.

" Jayden, do you even remember my name?"

" Last time I checked, it was Sarah."

"Yeah, you better remember my name."

" What would do if I didn't? Talk me to death?"

"Did you keep training after me and Antonio left?"

"I had to because if I let nighloks take over the world, then..."

"The world will turn upside down and we would have to fight every nighlok." Sarah finished.

"Remember the saying that we came up with?" Jayden asked.

"Rangers together, samurai forever!" Sarah stated proudly.

"I hear you talking with her, Jayden. Your shift ended half an hour ago!" Emily said through the door.

"Really?! It feels like it's only been a few minutes!" Jayden replied.

Suddenly, Sarah's stomach growled with hunger.

"Man alive, I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast the day of the battle!" Sarah exclaimed.

" Mia and Emily have been planning a big feast for when you feel up to meeting everyone. Would you like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for right now?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, please!" Sarah answered.

"Then I'll be back with your sandwich. Emily will want you to get up and move around some. When you feel up to it, I'll get Antonio and we'll train with you." Jayden told Sarah.

After Jayden left, Emily came in and told Sarah to get up. Sarah got and walked to the window, then back to the bed.

"Nice job. I think you might..." Emily started.

"I have your sandwich, Sarah. "Jayden announced when he entered the room, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"I was about to say that I think Sarah might be ready for the feast me and Mia have been planning." Emily replied.

After Emily left, Jayden sat on the bed as Sarah finished her sandwich.

"Jayden, please grab Antonio and meet me outside." Sarah said.

"Are you wanting to train like old times?" Jayden asked.

"You're the one who made the offer." Sarah replied with a smile as Jayden left to get Antonio.

As she went through he door of her room, Sarah started to smell things that she thought only public school cafeterias served. After that, Sarah snuck past Mike and Kevin and out to the outdoor training area.

"Sarah?!" Antonio exclaimed as he shot Jayden a questioning look.

"Antonio, what did you expect? A nighlok?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

" Antonio, she wanted to train like old times. Just you, me, and her." Jayden explained.

While Antonio was looking at Jayden, Sarah grabbed a wooden training sword and snuck up behind Antonio. Unaware that Sarah was behind him, Antonio turned around to get a training sword and ends up with Sarah's sword at his throat.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Antonio shouted.

"You're right it wasn't fair, but you have to be ready for anything, Antonio. That was one of the first lessons I taught you and Sarah." Jayden told Antonio.

As Antonio and Sarah fought on, the other rangers started showing up as well as Mentor Ji.

"Uh, Mia? If you and Emily are out here than who's cooking the food?" Mike asked.

"Oh no! Our feast! Let's go, Emily!" Mia exclaimed as she raced into the Shiba House.

The more Sarah and Antonio sparred, the more bumps and bruises Antonio got. After their spar, Antonio and Sarah stood apart from each other, training swords tilted upward, panting. Sarah was the first to put her sword down. Antonio saw his chance and attacked. Sarah knew that he would attack, and disarmed him with a move that Antonio and Jayden never expected her to be capable of doing.

"Did I just..." Sarah said as her voice trailed off in amazement.

" I...I...I thought you never got the hang of that move!" Antonio exclaimed, disbelief showing all over his face.

" Supper's ready, everyone!" Emily yelled from the door of the Shiba House.

" We're coming!" Antonio replied.

"Hey, Sarah. Don't eat anything that Mia's cooked or you'll regret it." Mike said.

Everyone that was heading in agreed.


	4. Impressing the Pink

**Authors note:** This chapter is about Sarah impressing Mia by doing something that Mia can not do. Plus, we find out more about Sarah. Hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

><p>I got a review from <strong>JEMiLYfan6<strong>asking if Emily was jealous of Sarah. Well, to answer that question, Emily isn't all that jealous. Before Sarah joined the team, Emily had feelings for both Mike and Jayden. But since Sarah joined the team, Jayden spends more time with Sarah and less time with Emily, which gives Emily more time to spend with Mike. So, Emily is happy that Jayden's happy. I hope that's a suitable answer for your question, **JEMiLYfan6.**

* * *

><p>A month after Sarah joined the team, everything settled into normal routines for everyone. One day, the Gap Sensor went off while Sarah was asleep.<p>

"Should we wake up Sarah?" Emily asked.

"No, she needs her rest. After all, she has been training really hard the past few weeks." Jayden replied.

" The attack is near 42nd and 40th. Let's go!" Antonio exclaimed.

" Go, go samurai!" They exclaimed as the ran thorough the gate.

A few minutes after the others had left, Sarah woke up and realized that the Shiba House was strangely quiet._ That's strange. Usually, Mia's cooking lunch right about now. So where is everybody? Well since Mia's not cooking, I might as well make lunch for when everyone shows up,_ Sarah thought. When everyone got back to the Shiba House, they could smell something good cooking in the kitchen. Mia wanted to see who was cooking, but Jayden stopped her.

"Jayden, let me go into the kitchen." Mia commanded.

"Mia, you're not the leader of this team. Just wait until whoever's in there comes out with whatever they're cooking before you go in there. Okay?" Jayden asked.

"Fine, but if I find a single drop of grime in there, then there will be consequences!" Mia exclaimed.

Suddenly, Sarah came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of appetizers.

"Please sit down everyone. You too, Mia." Sarah said as she set the tray of appetizers on the table.

As the others ate the appetizers, Sarah got plates for the main course. After the appetizers were eaten, Sarah set plates in front of everyone. Sarah had two main courses that the others could choose from: steak or fish, mashed potatoes or rice, and peas or carrots. As everyone ate, Sarah took the dishes that had been used for the appetizers back to the kitchen.

"Wow! This is really good!" Mike exclaimed, delight spreading across his face.

"Hmm. Antonio get the fish, but can't get it to taste this good." Emily said.

"Hey! I'm not a certified chef! Sarah is!" Antonio cried.

"It's okay, Antonio. Mia, Kevin, how are you liking the food?" Jayden asked.

"It's good. Better than something you would get a restaurant." Kevin replied.

"It's...okay. But not as my cooking, right?" Mia asked.

There was a mix of 'yeah,' 'sure,' whatever you say,' and we love you cooking, Mia.' After that, Sarah came out and replaced everyone's dirty dishes with bowls of ice cream. While everyone was eating ice cream, Sarah took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them. When dinner was finished, Sarah gathered all the bowls in the kitchen. While Sarah was cleaning the bowls, Mia walked in.

"Wow! Everything is so neat and clean. I usually have a few drops of grease or seasoning to clean up. How did you make all of the food, yet keep the entire kitchen clean?" Mia asked.

"I'm going to answer your question with a question. Did Antonio mention anything at dinner that I was a certified chef?" Sarah asked in reply.

"Yeah, he did." Mia answered.

"He's right. Before I ran away and became a power ranger full time, my mom made me go to culinary school. I learned all kinds of recipes that I submitted to memory by default like I do with dance moves or an advanced algebra equation. My passion, though, has always been to be a power ranger. Everyday, I would come home from school and go straight to my bedroom that also served as a workshop. I was fixing my grandmother's old samuraizer, so that I could join Jayden's team when I was ready. When I was a child, Jayden and Antonio were the only people I could actually trust. When I moved away, I was devastated. I knew I would never make any new friends at my new school. Now all these years later, I finally came back to the place where I belong. So, since I was in cooking classes, I knew several recipes right off the bat fort lunch. I even worked in my parents' restaurant for extra credit. If you want, I could teach some of the dishes I know." Sarah said.

"That would be great!" Mia replied.


	5. Helping Yellow and Explaining to Jayden

**Author's note:** This chapter takes place in the episode, team spirit. Plus, there is a part where Jayden gets frustrated when trying to tell Sarah how he feels. It's kind of funny unless you're a total sucker for that kind of thing like I am. Also, I'm really sorry about not posting this sooner. I've been really busy.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after Sarah cooked lunch, the Gap Sensor went off. A nighlok was terrorizing people by taking away their souls forever. When the rangers got to where the nighlok was, the nighlok, Splitface, quickly took down Emily.<p>

"Mmmm, I have to say her soul was delicious." Splitface said.

"No, you can't take her soul!" Mia exclaimed.

"I just did. Now, I'm going to the netherworld where no mortal can follow!" Splitface replied.

The rangers took Emily back to the Shiba House.

"Reports from local hospitals say that their patients are resting peacefully, but we know better." Ji told the rangers.

"I can't believe that the nighlok took Emily's soul." Mia said.

An hour later, Emily started waking up.

"She's waking up!" Mike yelled.

Jayden, Antonio, Mia, Kevin, and , Sarah ran into the room where Mike was sitting next to Emily's bed. Emily sat up.

"I'm sorry. I let him hit me." Emily said.

"It's okay, Emily." Mia replied.

"No, it's not. I know I'm not okay. Thanks for putting on the brave face for me. It's just I feel so empty." Emily told the other rangers.

Emily started to fall back asleep.

"Emily, stay awake. Please stay awake!" Mia pleaded.

In a burst of anger, Mike ran out of the Shiba House and towards the gap that Splitface had went through. While Mike was bashing away at the gap, Sarah arrived and tried to pry Mike's spin sword from his hands.

"Let go of the sword, Mike! Splitface has to come out sooner or later or else Xandred will get mad at him!" Sarah exclaimed, while Mia and Kevin arrived on the scene, "Guys! Help me!"

"Mike, calm down." Kevin said as he pulled Mike away from the gap.

"Let's go back to the Shiba House and check on Emily." Mia suggested.

As soon as they reached the Shiba House gate, Sarah took off back the way Mike had previously run. Mia, Mike, and Kevin ran to catch up, but, since Sarah was smaller and faster, they quickly fell behind. By the time Mike, Mia, and Kevin caught up, Sarah had already used up most of her energy. When Kevin pulled her away from the gap, Sarah collapsed.

" That stupid nighlok had to take Emily's soul! Why couldn't he have taken mine instead?" Sarah asked.

Nobody replied to Sarah's question. Jayden arrived on scene, but so did Dekker.

"I see I have bad timing. I was hopeing we could duel, but it seems you're preoccupied at the moment." Dekker said.

"If you know that, then leave." Jayden replied.

" I know of a way into the netherworld, but you have to willingly give up half of yourself and become half-human, half-nighlok. I am living proof that it can be done." Dekker told the rangers.

"Why don't you just buzz off and mind your own business, creep? Can't you see Jayden can't fight you right now?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, this is not your..." Jayden started.

"Jayden, this is too my business and my place to ask! I'm not a helpless little girl that falls off a wall before meeting a future ranger! I'm not the little girl that you knew when we were growing up! Jayden, if this isn't my place to talk, then why did you even invite me to join the team?" Sarah asked in a fit of anger. "I mean really? Emily was the only one to really trust me when I joined. Sometimes, Jayden, I feel like I don't belong. So, unless you can show me why I should stay, I'm leaving!"

Kevin watched Sarah's emotional display with wide eyes. _Nobody on this team has ever talked to Jayden like that,_ Kevin thought.

"Sarah, calm down. Jayden is just trying to..." Kevin started.

"Trying to what, Kevin? I mean, if you're going to defend him, then say something I'll believe. Besides, you didn't trust me at the first either. You thought I was a nighok. Emily is so sweet and kind and amazing. She's the kind of person that makes you feel like you belong somewhere and I'm not going to stand here and let that nighlok keep her soul!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, wait for us at the Shiba House." Jayden said.

"Whatever!" Sarah exclaimed as she headed back to the Shiba House.

"Mentor Ji? It's Jayden. I'm sending Sarah back to the Shiba House. Please make sure she stays there until I have a chance to talk to her. Thanks." Jayden said before ending his to Ji.

"Hey, guys!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Hey, Antonio!" Mia exclaimed in reply.

"Where did Dekker go?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. He just disappeared while Sarah was yelling at Jayden." Mia answered.

" Guys, I think I have an idea on how to get the nighlok back from the netherworld, but it's going to require a lot of symbol power." Antonio informed the rangers.

Back at the Shiba House, Sarah was locked in her room.

"I can't believe him! Jayden's become so protective of me! He's over protective! He has me locked in my room, so I won't run away before he has a chance to talk to me! He's treating me like a child!" Sarah screamed.

Ji listened while Sarah yelled what she felt she was being treated like. Actually, yell is too mild of a word to describe how Sarah was speaking. She sounded like she was being tortured by Master Xandred. A few hours later, Mike, Mia, Kevin, Antonio, and Jayden have defeated Splitface and are back at the Shiba House. Jayden was standing outside of Sarah's room after Emily's birthday party. As soon as he entered the room, Jayden realized how mad Sarah was at him. Pillows were thrown halfway across the room, most of the chairs were knocked over, and there was stuff next to the door that looked like Sarah had used it for target practice.

" Sarah?" Jayden asked.

"What do you want?" Sarah inquired.

"Come out and I'll tell you." Jayden answered gently.

Sarah slowly got up from the only upright chair in the room and sat on the bed.

" I'm out. Now, what do you want?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, the reason I sent you back here was because you needed to let off some steam." Jayden looked at Sarah and could tell that she had been crying. "I want to talk to you so you can understand why I've been acting the way I have. I know you're not the little girl you were when we were growing up. You're stronger than she ever was. Anyways, you know the guy you called 'creep'?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah." Sarah replied.

" His name is Dekker, and he's been wanting duel with me. When you asked him those questions, I knew you were getting ready to punch him. If you had punched him, then he would have seriously hurt you. I've grown up wanting to protect people like you. If the world was ruled by Xandred, I would fight every single nighlok to protect you and the earth. I would fight to keep you safe. Now that you're a power ranger, it's getting harder to protect you. Grr, Antonio is way better at this, but I...I just don't want to lose you. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being over protective, but you're the reason I kept fighting nighloks and moogers. So, don't go looking for fights like you did when we were kids. What was you're reason for getting in fights?" Jayden inquired.

" The reason was because there were kids making fun of you and I beat them to a pulp. Jayden, I understand you don't want to lose me, but could you calm down on the protectiveness? It's about to drive me crazy, and you're like a mother hen protecting her chicks. I need a little danger in my life. Besides, you know I would never start something I couldn't finish." Sarah said, unaware the others were listening at the door.

"Shh. I think there's someone listening at your door." Jayden whispered.

" Mike, stop pushing!" Emily exclaimed.

"I wonder if they're talking about us." Mia wondered out loud.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Jayden has always told us to 'listen to conversations held behind closed doors.'" Kevin stated.

"Oh come on, you stick-in-the-mud. Lighten up. We're trying to see if Jayden and Sarah are talking about us." Mike replied.

"Shall I?" Sarah asked.

"Go ahead." Jayden answered.

" We Are Not Talking About You! If I find anyone outside that door in the next ten seconds, then..." Sarah yelled.

"We're going!" Mike yelled.

"I was never listening!" Kevin exclaimed.

"We were going to get a late night snack!" Mia and Emily exclaimed at the same time.

"Nice job, Sarah." Jayden complemented.

" Thank you very much, Jayden." Sarah replied with a smile.

Jayden sat for a minute looking at Sarah and her beautiful smile. _Has she really grown this much since we were kids?_ Jayden asked himself.

" Rest up. We have a long day of training ahead of us tomorrow. Good night." Jayden said as he got up to leave.

"Good night, Jayden." Sarah said as she laid down.

Jayden turned out the lights and went to the living room. When he got there, Antonio was waiting for him.

"Antonio, what are you doing up?" Jayden asked.

"Waiting for you, Jayden. I know why you're being so protective of Sarah." Antonio replied.

"You do?" Jayden inquired.

" Amigo, you know if you ease up on trying to protect her and let Sarah take a few risks, then she'll stay with the team, right?" Antonio asked.

"Thanks for telling me that, Antonio. How did you know that?" Jayden interrogated.

" She's told me before. She said, and I quote, ' if Jayden wants me to learn these techniques, then he needs to put me in a do-or-die situation. When I take risks, everything just kind of clicks. Basically, it's the way I learn.' That was when we were kids, but, between you and me , she still likes to take risks." Antonio answered

"Thanks, Antonio. Now, go to bed." Jayden said.

"Yes, Jayden." Antonio replied.


	6. He's not heavy metal, He's my brother

The next day, Jayden was waiting for the other rangers when they woke up. Kevin was the first to wake up and find Jayden awake.

"Jayden, what's going..." Kevin started to ask.

"Wait till the others get up." Jayden interrupted.

Mike and Emily got up next. Mia, Antonio, and Sarah were the last three to get up. Sarah had a confused look on her face.

"Mia, I received a letter in the mail. You might want to read it to the others." Jayden said.

"It says: Dear Jayden, You probably know my sister, Mia. I would like you to inform her that I am coming to visit. Maybe one of your friends could help me, but anyways I will say more when I arrive. Yours truly, Terry" Mia read.

"Whoa, Mia, I didn't know you had a brother!" Mike exclaimed.

"You never told them!" Sarah gasped.

"No. I never got around to it." Mia replied.

"Sarah, you knew that Mia had a brother?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I did, Kevin!" Sarah answered.

"Mia, you could have told us." Emily said.

"I know, but I forgot to tell everyone." Mia replied.

A few hours later, Terry arrived.

"Did Jayden get my letter?" Terry asked.

"Yes, he did. Now what is the help that you mentioned in your letter?" Mia asked.

"Do any of your friends play guitar?" Terry questioned.

" Antonio does. Why?" Mia inquired.

"I need him to play in a concert with me." Terry answered.

"A concert! I thought you wanted to be a doctor!" Mia exclaimed.

"Here at least take a flyer. Tell Antonio to meet me at the concert hall." Terry said as he left.

When she found Antonio, Mia told him to meet Terry at the concert hall with his guitar. Later that day, Jayden, Emily, Mike, and Kevin were getting ready to go to the concert while Mia and Sarah made some tea.

"Hey, Mia, are you and Sarah coming to the concert?" Emily asked.

"No. Sorry, but my brother was supposed to be learning how to be a doctor." Mia replied.

"Well, we'll see you two later. Come on, Emily." Mike said.

"Okay, bye." Sarah replied.

After they left, Sarah was reading the flyer.

"Uh, Mia?" Sarah asked.

"What is it, Sarah?" Mia inquired.

"The poster says that the concert is for charity." Sarah answered.

"Get ready. We're going to my brother's concert." Mia said.

"Should I be ready to sing?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Mia replied.

When Mia and Sarah got to the concert hall, the concert had already started.

"They're starting the chorus!" Sarah informed Mia.

"Grab a mic and go around to the other side of the stage. When I nod, start singing and follow my lead." Mia told Sarah.

"Okay." Sarah replied as she grabbed a mic and headed to the other side of the stage.

When Sarah was in position, Mia nodded her head.

"Everyday

All we wanna have is fun, fun, fun

Fun anyway

So just come and join us one by one

Show what you know-ow (yeah, yeah)

And go-o (yeah, yeah)

And know-ow

We can't let this moment pass." Sarah and Mia sang along.

"Is that Mia and Sarah?" Emily asked.

"I believe it is." Jayden answered.

When the concert ended, Jayden, Emily, Mike, and Kevin went backstage.

"You guys were amazing!" Emily told Antonio.

" I know. This was a great experience, but I think I'll stick to saving the world." Antonio replied.

"You know you could have told me." Mia told her brother.

"You could have asked." Terry replied. "This was fun, but I think I'll be a doctor. A doctor who rocks."

"That's my baby brother." Mia replied with a smile.

"Guys, did you see when me and Mia came on stage?" Sarah asked.

"We sure did! You're an amazing singer!" Emily replied.

"Dude, we did not know that you and Mia were going to get on stage like that. You two were amazing." Mike added.

"I thought you and Mia weren't coming." Kevin said with a confused look.

"We weren't until I showed Mia the flyer saying that the concert was for charity." Sarah told Kevin.

"It was great that you and Mia got on stage with me, amigo." Antonio said.

"No problem, Antonio, but if I ever do something like this again, I think I might puke." Sarah replied. "The only reason I got on stage was because Mia asked me to."

"Let's go back to the Shiba . Mentor might want to hear all about the concert." Jayden said.


	7. Sarah vs Deker

** Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and family. Anyways, this chapter is about a fight between Sarah and Deker. Hope you like it because the reviews help me to make future stories. Please review. Also sorry if the fight scenes aren't very detailed. I still working on more detailed fight scenes.**

* * *

><p>One day, Mia and Emily asked Jayden to go to the store with them. After a lot of begging and pleading, Jayden finally said that he'd walk to the store with the two girls. While Jayden, Emily, and Mia were gone, Sarah told Mike, Kevin, and Antonio that she was going for a walk. As she was walking, Sarah felt like someone was watching her. Then a voice to Sarah's right said 'hello'. As it turns out, the voice belonged to Deker.<p>

"Why are you following me?" Sarah asked.

"I'm trying to find someone to spar against in order to prepare for my fight with the red ranger, and you seem like a likely candidate." Deker answered.

"And how am I a likely candidate?" Sarah inquired.

"Because you've trained alongside the red ranger, and you're all alone out here. Besides if you don't spar with me then I will kill you right here, white ranger." Deker stated.

"I'll fight you, but this might not end well for you. Ready?" Sarah asked as she pulled out her samuraizer.

"Let me get Uramasa." Deker replied.

"Go right ahead." Sarah stated before morphing.

As soon as Deker left, Sarah dialed Mike's samuraizer.

"Mike, are you there? It's Sarah. I might need some backup down here. I'm about two or three miles into the forest, but it should be easy to find me considering that I'm the white ranger and you're 'Green Ranger, Forest.' Please come and wait in the bushes. Bring Kevin as well. I'm about to fight..." Sarah's voice trailed off.

"About to fight who?" Mike asked.

"You little... I can't believe you snuck up and cut my side! You better hope that you're prepared to pay for that!" Sarah screamed at Deker. Talking to Mike, Sarah said: "Mike, get your butt down here and bring Kevin with you! Now! Deker's going to pay for ever trying to kill me."

After Sarah hung up, Mike ran through the Shiba House looking for Kevin. Mike skidded to a stop when he saw Kevin sitting in the living room.

"Kevin, get off your lazy butt and come on!" Mike yelled.

"Calm down and tell me what's going on." Kevin replied.

"I'll tell you what's going on! Sarah's fighting Deker, and Jayden will have our heads if anything happens to her!" Mike exclaimed.

"What's all the yelling about, amigos?" Antonio asked as he came into the living room.

"To sum it all up: Sarah's fighting Deker, and Jayden will kill us if anything really bad happens to her. So, do you want to come with us?" Kevin asked in a calm voice.

"Sure, if I don't then Jayden will probably have my head for not helping you two." Antonio answered.

As Mike, Kevin, and Antonio left the Shiba House, Sarah's fight with Deker was well underway. Though Sarah was at a disadvantage because Deker had struck first. As the fight raged on, Sarah grew weaker and weaker as she lost blood.

"Are you almost out of energy, white ranger?" Deker asked in a mocking manner. he could care less whether the white ranger lived or died.

"As if I would tell you, but thanks for your concern." Sarah answered with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm afraid our battle ends here for now. Uramasa and I need time to think about letting you join in the fight between me and the red ranger." Deker said, "Until next time, white ranger."

"Whatever, Deker. I don't really care what you do." Sarah replied as she gave everything that she had left to remain standing.

After Deker had disappeared with his sword, Sarah collapsed. _I'd better see where Mike and Kevin are,_ Sarah thought.

"Mike, where are you?" Sarah gasped into her samuraizer.

"About two or three miles in. we should be there in a few minutes." Mike answered, "Just stay with me on the samuraizer, Sarah."

"I'll try, but I'm exhausted and could really use some sleep right now." Sarah replied, her eyelids starting to close.

"Sarah? Sarah, can you here me? I want you to..."

But Sarah didn't hear what Mike wanted her to do because she had lost consciousness.


End file.
